


Not Very Legendary

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Crack, Gen, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard gives an interview to a storyteller who finds herself a little disillusioned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Very Legendary

**Author's Note:**

> For the [ writerverse](http://www.writerverse.livejournal.com%20) prompt 'legendary'

"And this scar?" the storyteller asked, pointing with her quill. "A sword fight with Darken Rahl himself, perhaps?"

Richard laughed. "No, not at all. This one is from a kitten."

The storyteller frowned. "A kitten?" she repeated, uncertainly.

"Yes. A cute little black and white kitten that was stuck in a tree. It was so scared and I'm afraid it dug its claws into me while I was rescuing it. Her owner was very grateful though."

The storyteller hesitated. That the Seeker was kind to animals was a good thing and something her audience would appreciate. On the other hand, a scar received from a wild kitten just wasn't very…legendary.


End file.
